ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek-10 Episode Four
Plot spaceship arrived at the middle of the woods, near the city, Derek and Lucas went out of it Derek: EARTH! I missed you so much! Lucas: Yeah I too missed it... Derek: What is the mission anyway? Lucas: Something about... a monster or something. Derek: Is it an alien? Lucas: Probably, also speaking of aliens Adam said he had a gift for you... I think it is this. handles Derek a box Derek: A box? What it has inside? opens and it has three vials along with a note Adam: Hello Derek, these are alien DNA samples, I selected some more to give to you, feel free to use them, please stay alive, Adam. Derek: Adam must have lots of these... Lucas: Very likely, but I have been wondering why this watch has to scan the DNA to be available. Derek: Maybe is a security mechanism? I am not sure, but does it have all the DNA on it or not? Lucas: Adam said to me it already has, so the DNA is locked, and if you scan the DNA it simply unlocks it. Derek: Strange, but I guess I have to live with it. scanned the three samples Derek: Galvan, Lepidopterran, Petrosapien... Lucas: Not so bad, better than anything, and if we are lucky the thing we are searching for may give you one more. Derek: I have never tried but can the watch scan things from distance...? Lucas: Try it now, maybe a voice command? goes far from Lucas Derek: Watch, scan Lucas! watch shot a beam that comes back in a split second Watch: DNA ALREADY UNLOCKED. Derek: I guess this answers my question, I am going to try it on whatever we are fighting today. Lucas: Sounds like a plan... let's see... following the map it is on a cave near here... Derek: So we aren't going into town? Lucas: I am afraid so, Derek, let's go and see who our villain is today. went off, as Derek soon followed Derek: What is the thing we are going to search for? Lucas: No idea, this cave kinda looks like its full of water, maybe something... Aquatic-based. Derek: Aquatic based... No idea what it can be. and Lucas hear something Lucas: Okay who made this sound? a fish like a creature goes out of the water ???: WHO ARE YOU TWO? Derek: It talks? Lucas: Of course it does, quick, scan it! Derek: Watch scan this... fish thing! watch fires a beam and it dissapers Watch: DNA UNLOCKED. Derek: Great, I now have a fish on here. Lucas: Nevermind, shoot it! grabs the gun weapon thing Derek: Take this! tries to shoot but he misses Lucas: You didn't train enough did you? Derek: What we do now? fish continues attacking the two Derek: let's go up the river! let's try to see were's the origin? Lucas: Why? Derek: Let's just go! runs and Lucas follows, eventually, they arrive at a lake in the deeps of the cave, Derek looks up and sees where all the water is coming from Derek: I can try to stop where the water is coming from, that way it will be a fish out of water! Lucas: That's a good idea but the water comes from a tiny hole in the wall, will it be safe? Derek: I will just need a big enough rock and something adhesive... Lucas: I will search for one, be right back. goes out of the scene, the fish creature was now swimming through the lake it seems peaceful now Derek: Maybe it just wants to live here in peace..? ???: Who are you? creature jumped out of water again as Lucas was back Lucas: Is this enough? And hello fish, what you want from us? ???: This is Earth, it is nice. Derek: So you are just here... how? ???: Arrived long ago, much to explain what you want from me? Lucas: We come to take you off of Earth, you are breaking intergalactic laws! ???: I won't go! Earth is nice! Derek: Great, anyway, the rock looks just about the right size, next something adhesive. Lucas: Adhesive... Adhesive... Aha! Derek, please use your watch again! Derek: The heck? No!... You know how much I don't like using it. Lucas: Look, sidekick one day you have to learn how to use your superpowers, we are superheroes now! Derek: YOU are the superhero, I am just a human, that has a watch that makes me become aliens. Lucas: Doesn't matter if your power comes from inside or outside, what matters is how you use it! Derek:... Fine... Who shall I call today? Lucas: No clue! Cant, you remember any that might be useful for this? Derek: Uh... I think I saw that Lepidopterran can shot adhesive goo, let me confirm it... fiddles with his watch Derek: Yeah, it can, there's just a small problem... Lucas: What is it, Derek? Derek: Look at the image of this thing! Is a freaking giant fly! And, no way in heck I am becoming a giant bug alien thing! Well... Not that I am scared of bugs anything but... Well, this is clearly a different thing. Lucas: Just do it already! Derek: Okay, okay, you will owe me one. presses the middle button Derek: Well... This is going to be weird... slammed the cylinder looking slightly queasy scene cuts into a flash of green, zooming on Derek's hand and watch, the watch flashes green and disappears, leaving behind a green bug-like skin, it spreads over Derek's hand as they turn into bug-like claws with only three fingers on it, next the camera goes to Derek's leg who become green, small and bug-like, the camera then goes over to Derek's back as he grows a pair of green bug-like-legs localized just between his former arms and legs, next the camera pans over to Derek's side as giant yellow bug-like wings grow from his back, he also grows a tail with a giant stinger on the end, the camera then goes to Derek's already inhuman, green, bug-like face, with four eyes hanging around two for each side, a white hourglass symbol localized on his forehead, the camera then zooms out, showing Derek's new, bug-like body as he does a pose, the scene then cuts again in a flash of green, the giant bug-like creature was were Derek was just standing at Derek: By the way, don't call me Derek now, I am... Flinbug until this thing times out okay? Lucas: Yeah Flinbug, can you please attach this rock in that hole? Just use your slime for it. Flinbug: Gotcha. grabs the rock and flies over to where the hole is he puts the rock into the hole and excretes some slime over it for adherence. [Lucas: Now we wait for the water to drain... Flinbug: Drain to... Where exactly? water of the lake was slowly going out, eventually, the lake was gone and there was a fish... Out of the water Lucas: Doesn't matter, we got what we needed. flyes over to next to Lucas Flinbug: What you are doing on this planet, giant fish? ???: What... A Lepidopterran? How is this possible? Lucas: Doesn't matter you are now under arrest for breaking intergalactic laws. Flinbug: What we do now? Call Adam? Lucas: Yeah, that was a mission successful, sidekick. calls for Adam who quickly arrives and arrests the fish Adam: You have done a good job, Derek, and Lucas. Flinbug: I am Flinbug! Adam: Maybe you should experimenting with living normal lives for a while, I will call if there's anything important, don't misuse your powers, bye! leaves the cave, quickly Flinbig: Normal lives... finally i will be normal again... more or less. symbol started to blink red with a beeping sound, In a flash of red, Flinbug become Derek Derek: Okay... that was so bad and i don't feel sick now... Lucas: Derek, we are free now, where do we go...? Derek: My home I wanna rest there for a while. Lucas: Sounds like an idea, let's go!. and Lucas went out of the woods and traveled through the city, eventually reaching Derek's house, Derek then opens the door and no one was inside Lucas: It is empty, do you live alone? Derek: My mom and dad pass here, but it is not so common, Lucas: What you most of the day? Derek: I play games, I guess, nothing much, I am bored most of the day. Lucas: Well you will never be again, sidekick. You just got your best friend here! Derek: Friends? Since when we are friends? Lucas: Since we meet, sidekick, I am the all-powerful superhero, you are the sidekick, we make the perfect duo. Derek: Well what we do now, just seek out for things happening in the city? Lucas: Yeah sidekick! Let's go and be everyday heroes! Derek: But we can't use... Lucas: We will use the plumber suit, and call us by our agent names, it will be no problem if anything happens we call Adam to flash some mental erasing flashes. Derek: Okay, let's go! and Lucas look out of the door to the sunset on the horizon EPISODE FOUR: EARTH DWELLING - END Noteworthy Events Major Events *Flinbug makes his debut *Derek and Lucas go back to earth Minor Events *Derek and Lucas become friends Characters *Derek Elwood *Lucas Stuart *Adam Ester Villains *None Aliens Used *Flinbug (Lepidopterran) X1 Allusions None? Trivia *None? Category:Episodes